


Love in All Seasons

by ansutatrash



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, they're just being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutatrash/pseuds/ansutatrash
Summary: Madara and Anzu in every season
Relationships: Anzu/Mikejima Madara
Kudos: 17





	1. Spring

Madara wraps his arms snugly around Anzu’s waist, feeling her nestle closer against his torso as she cozies up under their shared blanket, book in hand. He lets her read for awhile, his chin resting on top of her head and occasionally nuzzling her neck whenever he felt inclined to, enjoying the sound of Anzu’s breathing, the sound of her flipping pages, and the soft pitter-patter of rain against the window.  
After a few minutes though, Madara becomes restless. He adjusts his position to rest his chin on Anzu’s shoulder, pressing soft kisses to her neck and behind her ear, earning a little grunt from his girlfriend in response. He chuckles, amused by her lack of reaction, and continues to annoy her. Anzu manages to sit still until he gives her ear a gentle nip, at which she yelps and hits his head with her book. Not too hard of course, but enough to make Madara move his head back, bursting into a fit of laughter at Anzu’s outburst. Finally she was paying attention to him.  
Anzu pouts, bookmarking her page before setting her book off to the side. “Can’t you sit still for ten more minutes?” she asks, leaning back against his chest and holding Madara’s cheeks in her hands.  
Madara gives her a toothy grin. “I couuuuld~. But I would rather not!” he says, giggling when Anzu squishes his cheeks, still pouting.  
Anzu shakes her head, sighing. “I don’t see what the problem is. It isn’t as if we can go outside and do anything right now.” She retorts, looking out the window. The rain was still falling, though not as hard as it had been. Technically they could go out, but she would rather not. April was a rainy month, and they hadn’t gotten very many opportunities to go outside with the sun out, and she really didn’t want to have to navigate her way through the puddly mess of the current outdoors when there was no urgent need to step out of the house.  
Madara laughs again, petting Anzu’s head as he tries to untangle her hair with his fingers. “I’m not afraid of a little rain~. But if Anzu-san doesn’t want to go out, mama will relent~. Besides, there are plenty of other things to do indoors, isn’t there?” he replies, braiding Anzu’s hair when it’s fully untangled.  
Anzu sighs again, but Madara can feel her relaxing against him as she lets him do what he will with her hair. Madara makes quick work of it, grabbing a rubber band from the bedside table and fastening it around the end of the braid when he’s finished with it. “There we go, now we match~!” he announces.  
Anzu reaches behind her head to touch the braid before looking up at Madara’s face. “Not exactly, but I guess it doesn’t really matter to you, does it?” she says, a smile finally making its way onto her face. It was impossible to stay annoyed with Madara for long, no matter how hard he tried, and the both of them knew it.  
Madara grins, propping Anzu up, ignoring her whine of protest when she’s forced to keep herself upright instead of leaning against him. “That’s right~! Now wait here for me, I’ll bring you something to eat. We haven’t had breakfast yet after all~.” He says, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.  
Anzu gasps, quickly flopping herself onto her stomach and hugging Madara’s waist before he can get up. He looks back at her, raising an eyebrow in amusement. “Hmmm~?” he asks, cupping her cheek in his hand, wondering why she was so desperate to trap him, though he had a pretty good idea of why.  
“It’s my turn to cook, you know it is!” Anzu states stubbornly, not wanting Madara to do all of the work around their shared apartment. He already did a lot of it because she had been busy with her producer work, and she wasn’t going to let him continue that if she could help it.  
Madara laughs, trying to carefully pry Anzu’s arms from around him without hurting her. “I knowwww~. But I want to do something and if you’re planning on reading all morning, I’ll have to keep myself busy~. Besides, we should both get something to eat before lunchtime hits.” He replies, successfully peeling Anzu off of himself and standing up, Anzu makes another noise of protest and attempts to drag him back to the bed by his arm.  
Madara chuckles, turning quickly and pinning Anzu to the bed before she could realize what was happening. “Or… I could just eat you…~” he drawls, bringing his face close to Anzu’s, their noses almost touching. Anzu’s face turns a bright shade of red, and Madara laughs, unable to keep himself from pressing a warm kiss to her lips. Despite her outward attempts of pushing him off, Madara can feel her kiss him back and he knows she’s just being shy. Anzu is cute like that after all.  
He pulls back after a moment, giving Anzu a cat-like grin. “Come and join me in the kitchen if you want, but I can’t guarantee that I’ll let you touch any of the food~.” He says before giving her a quick peck on the forehead. He quickly makes his way into the kitchen, hearing Anzu running after him as she threatens to steal his hats unless she lets him take over preparing breakfast for the two of them. Warmth bubbles in his chest as he holds a pan up far out of Anzu’s reach, laughing as she tries to jump for it before dragging a chair over to grab it from him, complaining about their height difference. He could never have imagined living like this, being so genuinely happy and feeling cared for by someone else, but now, he wouldn’t trade this for the world.


	2. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara and Anzu go to a festival together.

Anzu held onto Madara’s hand, struggling to keep up as her wooden sandals clacked against the stone pavement of the road. Madara had long legs and walked quickly, so of course she would have trouble keeping up if not for the fact that Madara was almost pulling her towards the lights of the festival up ahead. “Madara, wait..!” she calls out, tugging on his hand and making him turn his head to look at her, an apologetic smile on his face.  
“Sorry Anzu-san! I got a little too excited and was going too quickly, huh?” he asks, stopping and allowing for Anzu to adjust her sandal straps before the shoes fall off of her feet. Anzu looks up at him with a smile.  
“It’s alright. I know you like festivals so of course you’d be excited. Just give me some time, okay? I can’t walk fast in this getup.” She replies, standing up again once her shoes are completely on again. She was wearing a yukata as well, so her walking was even more slowed than usual. Well, not like she could use that as much of an excuse since Madara walked fast in a yukata and sandals. But this is Madara after all, he’s fast no matter what happens.  
“I think I’m more excited than usual though~? It’s our first festival date together by ourselves after all.” Madara replies with a laugh, offering Anzu his hand again. “I could carry you if you’re struggling, you know~?” he offers, but Anzu shakes her head as she takes his hand again.  
“Being carried in public is embarrassing, especially when there are this many people around.” She replies, looking around at the bustling crowds that seem to get denser as they get closer and closer to the festival location. “I can walk, just go a little slower for me, okay?”  
Madara nods. “Alright then, let’s go~!” he says, tugging on Anzu’s hand again and walking forwards once more, though he does go a bit slower this time, which Anzu is grateful for.  
The two arrive at the entrance to the festival and Anzu can swear that she sees stars in Madara’s eyes as he looks around at the various booths and stalls around them. He wasn’t called the festival man for nothing, it seems. “What do you want to do first?” she asks, since Madara seems eager to try a little bit of everything.  
Madara looks at her, smiling excitedly. He really reminded Anzu of a child when he was like this, a stark contrast from the face he pulled when performing as Double Face. Well, maybe that was the point of the unit though. “I can do aaaanything! Do you have a preference, Anzu-san~?” he asks, squeezing her hand gently.  
Anzu hums softly, thinking a bit before replying. “Well, we have about an hour before the fireworks start, so I think we can do some games for the first 40 minutes or so, then get some food and find a good spot before they’re all taken?” she suggests.  
Madara nods his head in agreement. “Sounds like a plan! You’re so good at time management, huh Anzu-san~?” he says with a laugh. He walks ahead towards the game booths, pulling Anzu along with him.  
The two stop in front of a ring toss booth, Madara catching Anzu’s gaze pointing towards one of the prizes displayed in the back. “You want that~?” he asks, pointing to the brown bear plush wearing a cowboy hat and sheriff’s star on its vest.  
Anzu nods. “Can you get it though? It’s the top prize, isn’t it?” she asks, knowing very well that the festivals games were most likely rigged to be difficult to win.  
Madara gives Anzu a confident smile and a thumbs-up. “Absolutely~! Mama will get you aaaanything you wish for, Anzu-san! Just give the word. Watch, I’ll show you~.” He says, paying the booth owner for a set of rings.  
Anzu watches as Madara takes aim, tossing the rings in quick succession one after another. Each one hits the mark, much to Anzu’s and the booth owner’s shock, and the bear is soon nestled snugly in Anzu’s arms, Madara grinning proudly as he watches her hug it.  
The two make their way through many more game booths, Madara winning more prizes for Anzu, and occasionally observing her when she tries a game as well. Anzu isn’t nearly as good at the games as Madara, but when she does manage to win a small stuffed cat and presents it to him, the smile on his face is more blinding than the lights of the festival all around them.  
A few more minutes pass and the two have food balanced in their hands, mostly Madara’s, as they try to find the best place to watch fireworks while having their dinner. Anzu spies a place where not many people have gotten to yet, and the two sit down in the grass. Anzu stretches, then leans against Madara’s shoulder, picking up a takoyaki ball with a toothpick and popping it into her mouth.  
Madara smiles, wiping the sauce that had smudged on the corner of her mouth with his hand before licking it off of his finger. Anzu blushes. “I’m not a child.” She pouts, earning a laugh from her boyfriend.  
“I knowwww~. But should I have left the smudge on your mouth then~?” he asks, to which Anzu groans and bumps her head against his shoulder. Madara kisses her forehead before stealing the next takoyaki ball Anzu stabs with her toothpick.  
“Hey!” Anzu pouts, but the pout is soon gone when Madara holds up some yakisoba noodles with his chopsticks, feeding them to her in return.   
Just as the two finish their meal, the fireworks begin to shoot up into the sky. Anzu and Madara both turn their attention to the bright lights flashing above them, ooh-ing and aah-ing with the other spectators around them.  
About halfway through the show, Madara turns to look at Anzu. Her face was illuminated by the fireworks, making her look ethereal. He smiles, putting his hand over hers which makes her turn her head towards him, looking at him questioningly.   
“Beautiful.” Madara murmurs, leaning over to give Anzu a peck on the lips. Anzu blushes, mumbling something about them being in public, but she doesn’t look angry. Madara takes this as a sign that she’s okay with it and leans in again. Anzu returns the kiss this time, much to Madara’s delight.   
By the time the two of them turn their heads to look back up at the sky, the fireworks finale was in its final stages. The two pause to watch the final fireworks fizzle out before turning to each other again, both giggling once the show is over. “We didn’t even get to watch all of it.” Anzu says, gently punching Madara’s arm. She was smiling though, and that just made Madara laugh.  
“Sorry, sorry~. You were just too distracting, you know? Anzu-san is a lot more beautiful than fireworks after all~.” He replies, ruffling her hair. Anzu swats lightly at his hand, but she’s laughing too.  
The two get up, picking up their things as they start to head back towards Anzu’s house. Madara was carrying most of the prizes now, but he had one hand free that he held Anzu’s hand in. When they reach the front gate of Anzu’s house, Madara hands her the prizes and smiles at her. “Good night, Anzu-san~. Thanks for tonight.” He says, leaning down to give her once more kiss for the night.  
Anzu giggles softly. “Good night, thanks for bringing me along. I had fun.” She says, a small blush on her face as she smiles up at him before walking inside.  
Madara watches her go before making his way back to the dorms for the night, the small cat plush Anzu had gifted to him tucked safely in his sash. He loved festivals to begin with, but enjoying them with Anzu made them infinitely better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Wasn't really sure where to go with this one but I hope you guys like it


	3. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween and Madara wants a treat from Anzu

“Anzu-saaaan, trick or treat~!” Madara calls, popping up from behind the producer and making her jump. Anzu turns to him, sighing with relief when she realizes who it is and lets her guard down.  
“Trick or treat? Aren’t you a bit too old for that?” she asks with a teasing grin, putting her hands on her hips. Her little red riding hood costume suits her perfectly, Madara notes as he’s now able to get a better look at Anzu and her costume.   
Madara laughs at Anzu’s comment. “Nobody is ever too old for something as fun as trick or treating, Anzu-san~.” He replies, putting a hand out in front of him and smiling expectantly at the producer. “So~? Do I get a treat, or do I have to play a trick on you?” he asks.  
Anzu rolls her eyes at Madara, giggling afterwards. “Hmmm, I do have some treats on me, but I was going to pass them out later, after all of the Halloween lives are finished. It isn’t fair if I give you yours early now, is it?” she argues.  
Madara taps his chin thoughtfully. “Hmm, I suppose you do have a good reason… But I still want something sweet now. Perhaps a different kind of treat can be offered in exchange for my patience~?” he asks with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
Anzu raises an eyebrow at her upperclassman. “Oh? And just what kind of treat are you implying that I should give you?” she asks, even though she’s fairly certain she knows what the cowboy wants from her.  
Madara looks around to make sure there’s nobody else around before leaning forward, tapping his cheek with his finger. “If I can’t have chocolate kisses, I’ll settle for real kisses~. Just one, on the cheek, if you please~.” He grins.  
Anzu crosses her arms. “Hmm, you seem to think that I give those out rather easily. You’ll have to do better than that though. How about you trick me instead?” she counters.  
Madara pouts. “Anzu-san, that’s not fair! You should have told me earlier if you were going to make me play a trick on you anyways.” He complains. He needed to come up with something quickly, before Anzu realized that he didn’t have any tricks planned for immediate use.  
Anzu smirks. “Ah, you didn’t think this far ahead, did you Mikejima-san?” she asks, giving him a smug look. She had read his expression and figured it out pretty easily. Well, that, and she had a lot of experience dealing with Madara, especially recently, as they had started dating a few months ago.  
Madara sighs, shaking his head and laughing sheepishly. “Alright, alright. You win, Anzu-san. I’ll be patient and wait for my treats after the live.” He says, raising his hands in defeat. “I’ll come up with a trick later though, so you should prepare yourself~.” He adds.  
Anzu giggles. “Alright then, do your worst.” She challenges. Then, she puts her hands out in front of her and looks at Madara expectantly, eyes gleaming. “Also… Trick or treat?” she asks.  
Madara hums in amusement. “Oho~. Now you’re the one asking, Anzu-san? Hmmm, looks like I don’t have any treats on me though. What will you do~?” he asks, showing her his empty hands and lack of pockets.   
Anzu’s smiling face turns into one of displeasure. “Oh. How disappointing, Mikejima-san. I guess I’ll be going then, goodbye.” She says, turning and beginning to walk down the hallway.  
Madara blinks in surprise. Was Anzu disappointed in him? Well that wouldn’t do! He runs after Anzu, scooping her up in his arms. “Wait, wait! Mama has a treat for you~!” he says, causing Anzu to turn her head towards him with interest.  
Madara leans forward and pecks the tip of Anzu’s nose, grinning triumphantly at her. “There we go! One treat from Mama~.” He says.  
Anzu blinks, then bursts into a fit of giggles. “You’re so dumbbb.” She complains, bapping him gently on the top of his head, making Madara laugh as well. “But fine, I’ll accept it. Here, I guess I owe you one then.” She adds, giving him the peck on the cheek that he had asked for earlier.  
Madara grins as he sets Anzu back down, satisfied that he had gotten what he was aiming for all along. “Thank you, Anzu-san~. I enjoyed the treat very much~.” He says with a wink. Anzu rolls her eyes, but she smiles and slips her hand into her apron pocket, pulling out a piece of gum.  
“Here, this isn’t much, but I guess you can have this while you wait for the lives to end.” She says, putting it in Madara’s hand. “I have to go now, but I’ll see you later when I come around to distribute treats to everyone else. See you later.” She calls, waving at him before hurrying off.  
Madara waves back, calling out a thank you as she leaves. He looks at the gum in his hand, smiling happily as he tucks it into his costume for safekeeping. He couldn’t have it right away because he was due to perform soon, but the fact that Anzu had given him a little extra something made him feel bubbly and warm inside. Feeling a surge of motivation for the live, he hurries off to finish the final preparations. It was time to make everyone else’s Halloween as enjoyable as his was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I haven't updated in a month. Quick chapter though, I hope you all enjoy it!


	4. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anzu catches a cold. Madara's here to help.

Anzu wakes up groggily, her head throbbing and her nose feeling quite stuffed. She sniffs, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes, head turning to face the doorway as a tall figure steps inside. It’s Madara, carrying something on a tray.  
“How is my little patient feeling~?” he asks cheerfully, placing the tray on the bedside table and touching Anzu’s forehead with his hand. Anzu leans into his touch, finding his hand cool and comforting on her feverish head.   
“… Not very good…” she mumbles, flopping back onto her bed with a sigh. “I thought I would feel better after a nap but… No luck.” She covers her mouth as she coughs.  
Madara chuckles. “That’s so like you, thinking that a single nap can remedy everything.” He replies teasingly, offering her a glass of water. Anzu takes it and drinks as she watches Madara open a cold compress package and replace the one on her forehead with the new one.  
“It isn’t my fault. How was I supposed to know that I would get hosed down the moment I walked into the garden terrace?” she complains, recalling the reason why she had caught a cold in the first place. Some of the first years had been playing with the hose at the garden terrace the day before and Anzu had been unlucky enough to walk in at the precise moment that they had turned the hose on in the direction of the entrance. Needless to say, she had gotten quite soaked, leading to her catching a cold since the weather was already rapidly cooling down.   
“At least it’s not a summer cold~. Only fools catch those after all.” Madara quips, placing a bowl of rice porridge on Anzu’s lap. “Can you eat? Or should mama feed you~?” he asks, already picking up the spoon.  
Anzu snatches the spoon from his hand before he can dip it into the porridge, giving him an exasperated look. “I can feed myself, thanks.” She replies, shoveling some of the food into her mouth. She couldn’t really taste it, but since it was rice porridge anyway, she assumed that there wasn’t much flavor to begin with.  
Madara chuckles, petting her head gently as she eats. “Good girl, good girl~. Is there anything else you need while I’m in here?” he asks, combing his fingers through her hair.  
Anzu shakes her head. “I don’t think so…” she murmurs, setting aside the empty bowl when she finishes her food. She curls back up under the covers, exhausted. “… Unless you want to bring me some of the outfit design papers for the next custom costume I’m working on…” she adds, yawning.  
Madara shakes his head. “No no no, Anzu-san. You have to learn to rest, especially when you aren’t feeling well.” He says, crossing his arms. Anzu could tell he wasn’t angry though; the big smile on Madara’s face gave him away much too easily.   
“….” Anzu sighs, reaching for Madara’s hand as he’s about to leave. When he turns to face her, she shifts her gaze away. “… Don’t go. You’re warm. Stay here until I fall asleep.” She says, not wanting to admit that she was lonely and needed some company before falling asleep again.  
Madara grins, sitting down next to the bed and placing his hands over Anzu’s. “It is cold, isn’t it~? I heard it was supposed to snow later tonight.” He says with a chuckle. “Make sure you keep your windows closed, we wouldn’t want this cold of yours to stay any longer than it has to after all~.”  
Anzu rolls her eyes. “No doubt you’d close them for me if I opened them anyways.” She replies, shaking her head slightly. “But I wouldn’t do that. I’m not stupid, remember?” she adds.  
“Of course, of course! I would never think that about you, Anzu-san~.” Madara laughs, rubbing Anzu’s hand between his to warm it up more.   
Anzu pouts. “Sure you didn’t…” she says, even though she knows Madara wouldn’t think that about her. “…. Are you okay with staying in here with me for so long? I don’t want you to get sick…” she adds, remembering that she did indeed have a cold and that it could be contagious. Madara had been with her all day and it hadn’t occurred to her until now that she could be getting him sick by letting him stay.  
Madara shakes his head. “I’ll be fine~. I hardly ever catch colds!” he replies, grinning proudly. “Besides, haven’t you heard? The best way to get rid of a cold is passing it to another person~.” He adds with a wink.  
Anzu rolls her eyes. “Sure it is. Are you planning on taking it from me then?” she asks, challenging him as she knew what he was hinting at.  
Madara’s eyes gleam with interest. “Only if you’ll let me~.” He replies, giving her a cheeky grin. He knew Anzu wasn’t one for big shows of affection, but since they were alone, maybe he could get away with this one thing for once.  
Anzu thinks about it for a bit, then shakes her head. “No, I’d feel bad if I got you sick because of some dumb thing I said like this.” She replies, yawning again. “… Just stay here with me until I sleep. Then you can go. Thanks for taking care of me.” She adds, feeling her eyelids drooping as sleep threatened to overtake her again.  
Madara smiles warmly, petting Anzu’s head softly. “Of course, sweet dreams, Anzu-san~.” He says, waiting for her to fall asleep. Once her breathing evens out into a slumbering pattern, Madara leans over and places a soft kiss on Anzu’s lips. “… This is for testing our theory~.” He whispers as he gets up to leave.

The next morning, Anzu wakes up feeling completely better. When she calls to thank Madara for taking care of him, she’s greeted by the sound of her sick upperclassman. Anzu sighs, knowing that her conscience wouldn’t let her ignore Madara, especially since he had taken care of her when she was sick, so off she went, trekking through the snow to her boyfriend’s place, wondering if he truly had stolen her cold from her or not. Perhaps their theory had been correct after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished!! Not too sure how I feel about the last chapter but this is finally done. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with even more MadaAn. Will update when I finish more, thanks for reading!


End file.
